Mākasu Nisshōkirite
Crimson One | image = | race = ( ) | birthday =June 6th | gender =Male | height =5' 8" | weight =130 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family, Gallifrey, | previous affiliation =Saint City | occupation = | previous occupation =Student | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Saint City (formerly) Gallifrey | relatives =(See Nisshōkirite Family) | education =Saint Area Vocational High School Academy of Gallifrey | shikai =Saibā Zangetsu | bankai =Saibā Tensa Zangetsu | storyline =Swing of Memories | roleplay =SOM: Genesis }} (日照切り手・マーカス, "Nisshoukirite Maakasu"; literally translated "Dedicated to Mars, Sunlight Cutter") is a human that due to a car accident nearly killing him and subsequent coma received the powers of a Shinigami from his mother as she transferred them to him to awaken him from his deep sleep. As a shinigami he is known as the Crimson One as his zanpakutō glows with a red aura when he draws it in battle. As a shinigami he is forced to become a ryoka in order to save his mother from the laws of Gotei 13 as she transferred her powers to him so she was captured. As he went through the he arrived in Gallifrey where he found out more of his families history as well as finding his uncle who finished his training as well as giving him his Cyber Zanpakutō, Saibā Zangetsu. After this he stormed into the Seireitei to try and save his mother. However he failed in this quest as she was executed by her former commanding officer. After watching her die he went off and attacked the man who killed his mother, prematurely activating bankai and releasing a large amount of spiritual powers. This sudden release awoke something else within him as his memories returned in that instant. Personality Appearance When on Shinigami assignments Mākasu is seen wearing the Nisshōkirite clans traditional red haori over top of his red hooded jacket. Under his jacket he is seen wearing an off-white shirt and black pants, on his feet he is seen wearing boots rather than open-toed shoes. His hair is seen to be white with red streaks and his revealed eye is shown to be red. Narunosuke4.png Narunosuke3.png Narunosuke2.png History Much of Mākasu's past is a blur as he lost a lot of his memories after the crash and subsequent coma. Being in the coma for three years left his mother with one final and drastic option. Using the forbidden choice of a power transfer she on the eve of the 4th anniversary of that day she pierced his chest with her zanpakutō known as Hikisaki. In a flash of spiritual energy the room was bathed in a green light and he finally awoke in his newly acquired shinigami form, while his mother stood in a white Shihakushō as she had lost the bulk of her spiritual powers. As he awoke from his sleep he was afraid as he had forgotten who he was and who his own mother was. As his mother saw that he had forgotten her she was just as afraid but as his mother hugged him and showed him she wasn't a threat. Several months had passed and bits and pieces of his memories had returned while he was trained by his mother in a secret underground bunker beneath their house. During this time he learned how to control his immense spiritual power, call forth his zanpakutō and other shinigami basics. As he ended his senior year of high school he whitnessed the bankai battle of Sū and Takuto. It was here he realized that the powers of a shinigami were here to protect those one loved. Plot Swing of Memories *SOM: Genesis *SOM: Exodus *SOM: Leviticus *SOM: Numbers *SOM: Deuteronomy Invasion of the Cyber Army Impossible Shinigami Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: Even when Mākasu was a small child he had a vast pool of power to which he unknowingly used it to pull off super human feats. This untapped power allowed him and his sister (who was right next to him in the car.) to survive the impact of the truck hitting the car on the day of the accident. However the exertion of his spiritual pressure caused his body to give out and that was what caused the coma, but after receiving a jump start from his mother he was able to keep his power under control enough to harness it. With his reiatsu he is able to generate small willow wisp on his finger tips as well as augment his physical prowess. Acrobatics: Having taken acrobatics as a child he trained his entire life in order to be able to move with an intense dexterity earning him the nickname "monkey man" in his youth as he could scale a tree in seconds as well as take down combatants several feet taller than himself in battle since he was hard to keep a hold of. Enhanced Speed and Agility: As he channels his reishi into his legs he is able to jump incredible distances as well as run at high rates of speed. While using his speed he can evade attacks that would normally kill an ordinary human. It was said by his mother that his speed reminded her of flash steps but without a sound as if he wasn't moving at all as he vanished on the spot and reappeared in the same spot after his attack was executed. This speed surpasses flash steps as it is more natural and thus becomes instinctive in its usage, Mākasu is able to evade even the fastest attacks as long as his spiritual energy levels are normal. Enhanced Strength: As he channels his reishi into his arms he is able to lift objects three times his own body weight as well as punch solid brick with no consequence. Mākasu is a scary individual when using this particular skill as he shattered a man's collarbone with a single punch and broke a rib by plucking them. This strength has been compared to the of as he has been shown to intercept a blade from an opponent barehanded. Zanpakutō Saibā Zangetsu (サイバー斬月, Cyber Moon Slayer) is the synthetic clone of 's Zangetsu created by Hakuya Nisshōkirite, using the data of Daiku. Unlike the original zanpakutō this clone has been modified to have a sealed state taking the form of a basic katana, rather than having a constant release state. It was bonded to Mākasu due to his sync rating of 82%. The other modification was that the gender of the Clone was made female to contrast to the original being male. While inside Mākasu's inner world she appears inside a large forest, with a large river flowing through it and trees stretching high into the sky. Saibā Zangetsu's appearance is of a young girl, with white hair and golden eyes. She is seen wearing a black hat with a scarf around the band, a black over coat over her black shirt with hugs her body slightly. the lining to her boat is a peach color and on her waist one sees a skirt and on her feet she wears combat boots. At anytime she can manifest her shikai or sealed form to battle. She also unlike her twin within Ichigo has a pair of white angel wings. *' :' As stated previously Saibā Zangetsu has been modified to have a sealed state and as such has the ability to be released into its shikai state, to release he calls out the phrase "Rend it Asunder" (切り裂き, "kirisaki" or "Shred" in the English dub) once said his katana changes into an oversized elegant cleaver having no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Mākasu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is slightly taller than Mākasu is, 1.75 meters, and has a white blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Mākasu's will, changing length at a thought. SOM: Genesis :Shikai Special Ability: Saibā Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Saibā Getsuga Tenshō' (サイバー月牙天衝, Cyber Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Cyber Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime): is the name of his primary attack, as the same rules apply since this is a clone of the original Zangetsu. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a azure wave. :*'Hisakatateiō' (久方帝王, Moon Emperor): This technique is similar to the getsuga tenshō but unlike its predecessor is exclusive to Saibā Zangetsu. To use he channels his energy into his blade and then forms it into a tri-bladed energy weapon in the shape of three Yasakani no Magatama linked at the core. After the energy stabilizes he fires it at his opponent. This is useable in both shikai and bankai. *' :' Saibā Tensa Zangetsu (サイバー天鎖斬月, "Cyber Heaven Chain Slaying Moon") is the name of his bankai but since he only ever activated it in anger he cant willingly use it in battle as Saibā Zangetsu has stated he is not ready to use that part of her powers. :Bankai special Ability: Saibā Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ::* Ryūgetsuga Tenshō (竜月牙天衝, "Dragon Moon Fang Heaven Piercer"): This technique is a variant of the Getsuga Tenshō and only accessible while Saibā Zangetsu is in his bankai state. As the name suggest he forms his getsuga into the shape of a azure dragon as the energy still sits in his blade. As he points his blade at his opponent he releases the dragon with devastating effects. Trivia *This character will be strongly based after myself and as a start shares his first name with his creator. *The abilities section is recycled from a few of my other characters that are currently unused. Gallery References Category:Human Category:Shinigami